


Semi-Sanctioned

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: McGee needs Jimmy’s help for an important mission.





	Semi-Sanctioned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #564 "sanction"

“Hey, Jimmy, you help out in the lab now, don’t you?” asked McGee.

“Yes,” the assistant ME replied. “Sometimes.”

“So you know Abby’s password?”

“Oh, no,” said Jimmy. “I am not messing with Abby’s stuff while she’s not here.”

“It won’t be messing,” McGee said, quickly. “It’s just… she’s been feeling kinda down lately, and I want to do something nice. I wrote a program that’ll pop up with a positive quote every time she logs in.”

“Well, I suppose I could help. But if she doesn’t like it, I had nothing to do with this.”

The agent smiled. “Deal.”

THE END


End file.
